Honeyfern's Wish
by LostLitwick
Summary: It is the day immediately after Honeyfern's death, and the clan is grieving for her. Honeyfern is not finished with Berrynose though, and she has single wish she hopes he'll make come true: "What I want more than anything else in the world is for you to be happy." She wants Berrynose to find love somewhere else in the clan and be happy.


**This is something different, and I came up with the idea that I had to know what happened between Sunset and The Fourth Apprentice. When Honeyfern died, I never realized how tragic her death is until now. Berrynose was her mate, and admitted he wanted to have kits with her before she died defending a kit from an adder. I've never really heard much out of Berrynose except that he's arrogant and bossy. Then there was that one gentle moment with Honeyfern, and it inspired me to write this.**

 **So here is a different side of Berrynose, and what takes place immediately after Honeyfern's vigil. I titled it "Honeyfern's Wish" because this was the last thing Honeyfern ever wanted. Enough stalling, Enjoy!**

 **ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS. I DO NOT. I'M JUST A FAN WHO LOVES THESE BOOKS.**

Berynose was sitting near Honeyfern, her body was cold and she didn't smell like she used to. The vigil had been hard, and both her sisters Poppyfrost and Cinderheart took it hard. Brakenfur and Sorreltail were sleeping next to their kits as well. Sorreltail, their mother, had taken it especially hard because of the loss of another kit earlier, Molepaw, her only son. _StarClan why have you taken her away from me? Immediately after I confessed I'd love to have kits with her! Even you couldn't be this cruel to take away my mate. Oh Honeyfern, what am I going to do without you?_

Berrynose was roused out of his thoughts when Poppyfrost stood up and arched her back. She buried her nose into her dead sister's fur. "Goodbye Honeyfern, may StarClan light your path." Berrynose watched her with curiosity and sympathy. _Her sister needs comfort. I can't imagine if I one of my littermates died._

He padded over to her and laid his tail gently over her shoulder. "This must be hard for you, I can't even imagine if I lost Mousewhisker or Hazeltail." He mewed.

"You have no idea what it feels like. I feel like I've lost a part of me." She hung her head and her tail drooped. "She was my sister, and you were her mate." She looked up at him and Berrynose held her gaze. "You made her happy. She was padding after you ever since you became a warrior. I knew you'd eventually realize you two were meant for each other."

"But StarClan have taken her from me. I won't see her again for a long time." He sighed.

"StarClan work in mysterious ways. They must have had a another reason for taking her... But why did they have to take her when she had her entire life to live?"

"We may never know Poppyfrost, but we still have our lives to live." He laid his head on her shoulder, and Poppyfrost let him hold it there.

As the Elders were carrying out Honeyfern's body, Berrynose was staring at her body, the grief in his eyes showed as he dragged his tail on the ground as he slowly walked to his nest, each step taking him further away from his lover. He settled into his nest and closed his eyes, then fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

As Berrynose opened his eyes, he was in a lush forest, a river near him and prey scent filled the air. He could see cats that he'd never seen before, and some that he had. But all of those cats have died. He shook at the realization of where his dreams took him. _I'm in StarClan's hunting grounds! I have to find Honeyfern!_ He looked around for her sleek, dappled, light brown pelt and blue eyes that made his heart melt whenever he looked at them. Suddenly his heart leaped as he saw Honeyfern padding over to him.

'Berrynose!" She exclaimed, and raced towards her former mate.

"Honeyfern, I'm so glad to see you!" They met and he nuzzled her cheek while she was purring with affection. "I miss you so much, you're vigil was the hardest thing I've ever done."

She purred louder. "Oh Berrynose, I would've loved to have kits with you."

"They would've been beautiful, my love." He promised.

"Poppyfrost and Cinderheart are devastated without me, but they still have their lives to live." She closed her eyes and inhaled a breath. "Berrynose, what I want you to do when you wake up, is find another cat who you could love. You have to move on. For both of us. _What I wish for more than anything else in the world is you to be happy._ We might not have any kits, but you still have your life ahead of you. I do not want you to grieve for me forever. Do you understand?"

Berrynose stared into her blue eyes for what seemed like moons, then closed his eyes and sighed. "I do Honeyfern, I just wish it didn't have to be this way. I will make your wish come true."

She pressed close to him and twined her tail with his. "Thank you, Berrynose. Please go make her happy. She needs comfort more than anything right now. And when the time comes, protect your kits fiercer than the bravest lion. Your time in StarClan will be long after mine." They touched noses and she closed her eyes. "I'll be watching you from here. Now go, live your life the way it should be, with happiness. _What I wish for more than anything else in the world is for you to be happy._ "

He blinked his eyes and was back in his nest in the Hallow. _What I wish for more than anything in the world is for you to be happy._ He remembered Honeyfern's wish more clearly than anything he ever learned. She wanted him to be happy over everything, even their own love. "There is only one cat who I could love as much as her" He said quietly to himself. Then he look across his nest to where Poppyfrost was sleeping. Her sleek, tortoiseshell-and-white pelt rose and fell gently as she was sleeping. _Is Honeyfern going to tell her the same thing?_ He realized he couldn't answer that question, and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Misty Dawnlight was peaking through the Hallow. It was almost like even the forest was weeping for Honeyfern. _Even the forest misses you. You were taken too young._ His heart skipped as he imagined the future they could've had...

 _Honeyfern was in the nursery, with 4 kits suckling at her belly. They were all toms, 2 had their mother's light brown tabby pelt, one had their father's cream-colored pelt, and one look liked her sister Poppyfrost with a tortoiseshell-and-white pelt._

 _"They're beautiful Honeyfern..." He purred, warmed by the thought of new life he helped to create._

 _"StarClan granted us four toms, I couldn't ask for anymore than that." She sighed with relief, and curled their kits closer to her. "I want to wait until their eyes open so we can name them. You never know, they might have some of the most beautiful eyes you'll ever gaze in." She looked up to Berrynose, eyes filled with exhaustion and love._

 _Berrynose nodded."Sleep well Honeyfern, I'll be back later with a plump mouse for you."_

"Berrynose. Hey Berrynose, are you deaf?" He was jolted out of his imagination as Poppyfrost was calling him. He realized she was looking at him like she was waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you want to come hunting with me in the forest. Well, do you?" She repeated.

"Sure, just you and me?"

She nodded. "Come on, I want to be out before Sunhigh." She started walking towards the thorn tunnel, and Berrynose raced after her. Whenever a she-cat and tom go out together alone hunting, it's usually more than ' _just hunting_ ' I wonder if she's going to want to talk to me.

When they finally got a good distance away from camp, They stopped and looked around for a good place to hunt. "So which way looks best Poppyfrost?"

"I think you know why I really brought you out here alone with me." She mewed. "I just want to talk where we can't be heard, you and me."

Berrynose nodded, then sat down with tail curled around his paws. He stared up and gaze at her. "This involves me and Honeyfern, but also you too, doesn't it?"

"It's more _me and you_. If I know Honeyfern as well as I've always had, she would want for all for friends and family to be happy, and not grieve for her long, especially those who she was closest." Berrynose stiffened at the thought that she knew exactly what her sister wanted. "Me, you, and Cinderheart were the closest cats to her, but I already know Cinderheart has eyes on another tom. She's had eyes on him ever since he was an apprentice, and Honeyfern did for a while too, until you became a warrior and she wouldn't stop mooning over you." She Stiffened an amused mrrow at the thought of her sister. "Even Sandstorm got annoyed with her once! If she wasn't mooning over you, she was eating or sleeping."

"She certainly was a special cat. I wish I realized sooner what kind of future we could've had... But she died a warrior's death, saving Briarkit from the adder only to lose her own life. She will be remembered for many moons."

Poppyfrost stood up and padded closer. "Enough about my sister, I think she would want _us_ to be happy."

"Yes, she would." Berrynose was silent for a couple moments, then mewed. "Poppyfrost... One last thing about Honeyfern... Did you have any dreams about her?"

"No, I didn't. StarClan must be welcoming I guess."

 _You have no idea what she told me then, she really just knows her sister THAT well. I'm not gonna tell her about Honeyfern's wish yet. I wonder if I ever will._ Berrynose looked at Poppyfrost, inspecting her and taking in every detail he could. Her dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white pelt was sleek and slender, with deep blue eyes. Just like her sister's eyes. She certainly was a beautiful she-cat. _Does Poppyfrost want to be my mate? I wouldn't say no to Honeyfern's sister._ "D-do you wa-want to hunt?" He stuttered, almost losing himself as he gazed into her blue eyes.

There was a moment of silence, as if Poppyfrost hadn't heard him. "What? Oh, yeah sure. L-let's hunt." She reluctantly broke her gaze with him, and went to look for prey.

Poppyfrost caught a scrawny squirrel while Berrynose ended up empty pawed, too distracted over his thoughts about Poppyfrost. _I almost feel like I was looking into Honeyfern's eyes!_ The thought made him clumsy and moony. He no longer saw Poppyfrost as just another cat who was the sister of his former mate. _Am I falling in love again?_ The sun was setting by the time they headed back to camp. They padded into the Hallow together, and Brakenfur, Sorreltail, and Cinderheart turned their heads toward them, with an amused glance. _Am I really THAT obvious?_

" No prey, Berrynose? You'll have to go out again tomorrow." Thornclaw who was guarding the thorn tunnel told him.

"That's fine. I hunt better in the morning anyway." He padded towards his nest and Poppyfrost followed him. "I'll talk to you in the morning Poppyfrost."

"Would you like me to go hunting with you in the morning? Just the two of us? We'll catch more prey that way." She offered.

"That'd be great. Thanks, Poppyfrost." He settled into his nest, and his surprise, Poppyfrost slept in her sister's nest next to Berrynose.

"Sleep well, Berrynose." She whispered into his ear, then started licking his pelt with long, soothing strokes. The smell of Poppyfrost's suddenly sweet scent and her soothing strokes of her tongue lulled him into a deep sleep.

"I told you she needed to be comforted." Honeyfern was meowing in his ear, with a look of amusement. He sat up and looked at Honeyfern.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you? How many she-cats have been padding after me that I haven't noticed?"

Honeyfern let out a mrrow of laughter. "Just me, you stupid furball. My sister never understood what I saw in you until I left to join StarClan. I don't think she even realized what kind of cat you were beyond your bossiness until that talk you had with her in the forest. None of the other she-cats did." She purred.

"So you're okay if I ask her to be my mate then?"

"Am I okay with it? I won't be just okay with it, I'll be thrilled. Anything to make you happy, and you'll be making my sister happy too." She added. " _What I wish for more than anything else in the world is for you to be happy._ You must never forget that. Do what your heart tells you to do, not your mind for once."

"I will Honeyfern." He mewed, then hesitantly spoke out his thoughts. "Did you see what I imagined our like would be like a few moons from now if you were still alive?"

"I dreamed that with you Berrynose. We shared our thoughts, even through StarClan. I would've loved to have kits with you, but you'll just have to with my sister instead. I know you two make a good couple." She giggled. "Now go, wake up in the world and do what your heart tells you. I wont be meeting you like this next time, but just know I want you to be happy..."

Honeyfern's pelt started to fade as sunlight started to seep through the forest, then he blinked and was in his nest. Poppyfrost was sleeping close to him. As he roused, she stirred. "Good morning, Berrynose. It's not quite Dawn yet, so the prey won't be out yet." She started to groom her pelt.

Berrynose arched his back in a stretch, then let out a long yawn. "I think we should get moving early. Anyway, The Dawn patrol might get in our way if we don't start soon." He muttered.

Poppyfrost stopped grooming herself and look up at him. "Okay." She stood up from her nest and arched her back. "But I want to get moving quickly. It's Leafbare afterall."

Berrynose nodded and headed for the thorn tunnel. He stopped as Brakenfur called him. "You're up early. Going hunting again?"

"Yes. Poppyfrost wanted to come with me." He mewed, not missing the amusement in Brakenfur's eyes. Berrynose's pelt felt hot with embarrassment at the thought of his clanmates gossiping about him and Poppyfrost.

Brakenfur nodded and let them pass, then stopped Berrynose with his tail. "I want to have a quick word with you."

He looked at Poppyfrost and called. "Poppyfrost! I'll be a moment. Go on ahead."

"Don't talk too long. We have a duty to do." She replied, then padded out of the thorn tunnel.

"You're one determined cat, Berrynose. First Honeyfern, and now Poppyfrost, my other daughter." Brakenfur meowed as soon as Poppyfrost was out of sight. "Take it slow, do not try and live your entire life already. You have a long life ahead of you, I can already see that Poppyfrost agrees with that."

"Well, you certainly have beautiful daughters. I couldn't help myself for falling for these she-cats." Berrynose scuffed the ground with his paws.

"I waited a very long time for Sorreltail when we were in the old forest. I fell in love when I first saw her as a kit! She had the most beautiful pelt and precious eyes that I'd ever seen." He recited his memories clearly. "Love comes and goes. Follow your heart, and you'll know when it's the right time. I was wondering if I ever have a mate before Sorreltail was born."

Berrynose nodded. "My heart led me to where I am now. I'll try and take it slow, but I'm listening to my heart. Whatever happens, I'll protect her with my life."

"Thank you Berrynose. It makes me happy to see my daughters have all found love. Even if Cinderheart doesn't realize yet, I've seen the way she looks at Lionblaze." _Lionblaze! I didn't realize she liked him._ Berrynose thought. Life went on around him while his world was just revolving around him and Poppyfrost. His clanmates were living their lives as he lived his own. "Sorreltail and I are proud of all our kits, even Molepaw who was taken from us too young." He puffed his chest out with pride, then hung his head at the thought of his son. Then he looked at Berrynose and stared into his eyes seriously. His pelt was prickling. "Protect her with your life, and love her as much as possible. If I hear you ever hurt my daughters, I will have your pelt." Brakenfur growled, then softened his eyes and pelt. "Now go, and have fun hunting with Poppyfrost. Bring back plenty for the clan." He flicked his tail and dismissed Berrynose.

Berrynose gave a curt nod and tried to hide his fear of Brakenfur's threat as he padded through the thorn tunnel. _Is this what it's like to have a daughter? Feeling like you have to protect them with your life, when they will always live out their own life choices in the end?_ Berrynose's heart stopped for a moment at the thought of being unable to protect his pain he felt was unbearable, and he let out a sharp yelp of pain. Poppyfrost heard him and rushed towards him. "Are you okay Berrynose? I heard you yelp." Her eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine, I was just so lost in my thoughts." He muttered.

"What were you thinking about that could've made you yelp like that?" She turned her head to the side.

"Brakenfur talked with me about some... Things. He's such a good father to you." Berrynose mewed. "He protects you the best a father ever could, and it made me wonder if that was what being a father was really like."

Poppyfrost moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "And with a shock, you realized you wouldn't be able to protect your kits forever. I understand, but I never try and think about it much. The first moons you'll share with kits are precious. They're so adventurous and innocent, then as they grow up they turn out as completely different cats that you first laid eyes on."

Berrynose nodded. _She even understands how I feel! Honeyfern, your sister is a mind reader._ "Would you ever want to have kits, Poppyfrost?" He asked hesitantly.

"Poppyfrost stared at him for a moment, then meowed. "I don't know if I could handle the responsibility of being a mother." Her eyes were filled with an emotion he couldn't understand.

"I think you would make an excellent mother. It comes naturally, and you won't know the beauty of it until it actually happens." He rasped a tongue over her ear, and Poppyfrost pressed closer to him.

"Thank you, Berrynose. I know this is kind of sudden in all with Honeyfern just dying two sunrises ago, but... Would you like to be my mate? I've never felt this way with another tom before. I just want to be closer to you, and this talk about kits has made me experience emotions I never have felt before."

"I feel the same way. You know exactly how I feel and I would honestly love to have kits with you. I will be your mate, Poppyfrost." Berrynose mewed, and licked her muzzle. Both were purring happily, and Berrynose thought he felt another voice whisper in his ear. _"What I wish more than anything in the world is for you to be happy. I'll be proud of your kits when the time comes, I only wish I was birthing them as my own."_

 **And there's that. This is no lemon, but I will create one if anyone requests that I continue this between them. Please leave me a review and some feedback.**

 **LostLitwick**


End file.
